


Возвращение

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: "- Я тебя попросил добраться домой без приключений…".
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от G до PG-13 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134209
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Возвращение

Боль. Удар. Ты падаешь, но у тебя ещё есть силы, чтобы подняться. Ты бьёшь в ответ своего обидчика, но получаешь очередной удар. Их больше. Намного больше. А ты один. Никого рядом нет. Тёмный переулок, который таит в себе страшные вещи, которые могут произойти с любым.

Снова удар. Ты чувствуешь, как из твоей губы струйками течёт кровь. Ты вновь падаешь, но всё ещё не теряешь сознание. У тебя есть силы, чтобы бороться. Ты применяешь навыки обучения в морских котиках. И делаешь удар. Обидчик падает, но поднимается. Сзади ты чувствуешь ещё удары, но поворачиваешься и наносишь свой удар, и очередной подонок падает. И так будет с каждым, кто посмеет тебя снова ударить, ведь ты умеешь постоять за себя в любом месте, будь это тёмный переулок, или же работа, где очень часто случаются драки.

Ты идёшь домой, где тебя ждёт твой парень, который сразу кидается к тебе, с уставшим выражением лица, видя твою потрёпанную внешность. Ты скажешь, что просто неудачно упал, но он прекрасно знает, что это не так. Он поворачивается, чтобы пойти в комнату, где лежит аптечка с бинтами. Но остановится под напором твоих сильных рук, которые задержат, притянут к себе и обнимут… А губы прошепчут:

\- Я в порядке, Дэнни. Не волнуйся.

Но он всегда будет волноваться.

Он прикасается к твоим губам, и ему наплевать, что там кровь, он уже привык. Да и он просто любит тебя. А ты его. Он проводит кончиком пальца по засохшей крови на губе, и ты закрываешь глаза. Это блаженное чувство, которое может дать тебе только он.

\- Не делай так больше, Стив, - раздаётся в тишине его голос. – Я тебя попросил добраться домой без приключений… Ты же знаешь, я не могу тебя потерять.

\- Со мной ничего не случится, - отвечаешь ты. – Я всегда буду рядом с тобой.

Он улыбается и берёт тебя за руку. Ведёт на кухню, где обрабатывает твои раны, а затем, кормит ужином. Ты счастлив. Ведь единственная вещь, которой ты не сможешь противостоять - это любовь.  



End file.
